


Por unas pecas.

by CuervoEX



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Drugs, Horns, Incest, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoEX/pseuds/CuervoEX
Summary: Adaptando todas estas obras: Sherlock Holmes, Hannibal Lecter y El Perfume a nuestro tiempo encontramos a un Jean-Baptsite Grenouille mudado a Londres tras su fracaso al darse cuenta que nadie lo amará más que por sus creaciones. Allí conoce a Sherlock Holmes, un detective con el que decide divertirse un rato causando muertes sin que se puedan resolver.A la par que se divierte con Sherlock, conoce a Hannibal Lecter, un terapeuta caníbal. Esto último lo sabe nada más olerlo, comenzando una extraña relación.Sin embargo, todo dará un giro cuando Sherlock se encuentre cara a cara con Grenouille.





	Por unas pecas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos los créditos a los autores originales. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia plagada de dolor, llanto, amor, lágrimas y sufrimiento.

Tan lenta y dulce es la muerte. Tan lenta como cambia la Tierra y gira al rededor. No nos damos cuenta, no percibimos el roce de nuestros cuerpos cuando no es sexo. No admiramos el tiempo ni la tierra. No aspiramos a la naturaleza y buscamos la perfección en el dinero. 

No observamos, no escuchamos, asentimos y aceptamos. Vendemos nuestro tiempo a cambio de un simple ascenso y regalamos nuestra dignidad por una falsa sonrisa. No apreciamos los pequeños detalles como un pétalo de rosa o una gota de agua. No nos sirve una pequeña parte. Lo queremos todo. Lo necesitamos todo. Agotamos el planeta y ya no respiramos. 

Las personas se ahogan si capacidad de pensar. Lloran, se esconden, suspiran, no respiran por gusto ni por fascinación. No se observa el cielo estrellado, no se aprecia el sol ni el calor. Tenemos frío a cada hora y solo suspiramos de alivio cuando el test da negativo. Quizá no todos están hechos para contemplar las pecas de su espalda mientras segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, la noche avanza acogiendo a todo aquel que esté desamparado en su manto como una madre necesitada de cariño.

Los cabellos rojizos del pelirrojo descansan contra la almohada y las sábanas a penas cubren su pálido y pecoso cuerpo. Aquellos dos cubitos de hielos que el detective tiene por ojos se detienen en cada poro, en cada bello y en cada respiración del menor. Una suave caricia desvela sus sentimientos y un beso que espera no ser descubierto se posa como una suave mariposa sobre su hombro. El menor se retuerce suavemente y murmura algo entre los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.   
Sus rosados labios entreabiertos son un pecado para el azabache que deja que su diestra se deslice lentamente en ellos, repasando su contorno con el pulgar y con el índice aprecia el tacto. Tan suave, tan cálido, tan puro...  
Su respiración es tranquila mientras observa a su amante descansar en su cama. Una gran emoción embarga su pecho y no sabe lo que es, pero le gusta, a la par que lo asusta. Sin embargo no puede dejar de contemplar a ese hermoso muchacho que ahora le pertenece. No puede dejar de pensar en sus rasgos a la luz de la luna. En sus pecas cubiertas por el sudo del sexo y sus labios gimiendo su nombre. Sus ojos violáceos, totalmente vidriosos y descolocados en el orgasmo. Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto.

Sherlock Holmes se está enamorando de Jean-Baptiste Grenouille tan rápido como un colibrí bate las alas. Lo sabes. Le aterra. 

Pero lo ama.


End file.
